


Roy and Ed Love Drabbles

by InuyashaHigurashi01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyashaHigurashi01/pseuds/InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about our favorite FMA yaoi couple varying in rating.This is my first FMA story as well as my first yaoi and lemon, please be gentle.This will be a guy on guy story.If this offends you then please don't read. Is posted as complete but I will be updating new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Roy?"

"What?"

Ed leaned back into the warm muscled chest of his superior officer and lover. They were laying down on Roy's wonderfully comfortable couch. With Ed laying on top of him. Ed tried to come up with the best way to say what was on his mind.

"Well that is.. I mean.. I know you love me and don't care about it at all but…

"Your babbling love." Roy said calmly.

"Heh heh sorry. Its just well… when you hold me.. Do you ever.. get cold?"

"Get cold?"

"I mean because of the automail."

Roy thought about it carefully and ran it over and over in his mind. Sure his loves automail could get a little cold during the winter but nothing enough to make him cold. Besides he loved Ed's automail. It was a part of him. Plus it felt really good when it was wrapped around his… don't go there Roy. Your not a hormonal teenager. He then realized he hadn't answered Ed's question and that he was getting fidgety.

"Not at all Ed. Your automail never makes me cold."

"Oh that's good. I was worried it made you uncomfortable."

"Not in the slightest."

Ed smiled and snuggled closer to Roy, tucking his head under his chin. Roy smiled. On the contrary, Ed's automail made him feel warm on the inside. Always reminding him how lucky he was to have Ed by his side. Not that he would ever say those words aloud.

8888

Yay! My fist drabble. The rating is M but as you can see not all of them are. I will put warnings on all M rated chapters. Hope you enjoyed! J


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rough sexual content. You have been warned!

“So Fullmetal, what would you like this Christmas?” 

Roy asked while he had Edward on his lap naked. His fingers going in and out of his tight little hole. He only had two in at this point but he was prepared to remedy that soon. Ed moaned as Roy’s fingers continued to abuse his prostate. 

“ I want a long, thick sexy cock up my tight ass.”  
“Anything else?”  
“My sexy master to punish a sluty whore like me.”  
“My pleasure.”

Roy quickly started thrusting with three fingers and kept going until his whole hand was in Ed and he was fisting him. Meanwhile Ed was screaming until his throat was raw. Roy’s fist in him felt so good.

“Does it feel good? Does my entire fist in your ass feel good? Well? Answer me my little whore.”  
Roy smirked as he awaited Ed’s answer.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Your fist in my ass feels so good! I can feel it pounding my insides!”  
“That’s what I like to hear.”

Roy reached in their bedside drawer pulling out a vibrater. Pulling his hand out of Ed’s ass he pushed Ed on all fours, his ass sticking up in the air. He lubed up the vibrater and hurriedly put it in Ed’s ass. Ed moaned and screamed when Roy stared smacking his ass. It felt to good.

“Roy… I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum! Cuming cuming CUMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Ed screamed his release. As soon as he finished Roy pulled the vibe out and replaced it with his thicker pulsing cock. Ed once again screamed. To feel something so big inside his ass, it was just to good! After about 30 minutes of Roy thrusting into Ed’s incredible ass, they both felt their climaxes coming to a head.

“Ed! Your ass is so amazing! It’s sucking me in and wont let go! Your ass is the best!”  
“Your cock feels so good in me! Of course it wont let you go! It feels to good!”

Roy grabbed Ed’s dick and started fisting it in time with his thrusts. All to soon both of them came screaming each others names.

“Roy!!!!!”  
“Aaaaaaaaah Ed!”

After they were both clean they climbed into bed holding each other close as they whispered to each other just before sleep over took them.

“I love you Ed.”  
“I love you to Roy.”


End file.
